


Getting Spock Drunk

by the_witching_hours



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_witching_hours/pseuds/the_witching_hours
Summary: Y/N: your name | Y/L/N: your last name





	Getting Spock Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N: your name | Y/L/N: your last name

Shore leave was really just an excuse for Jim to get drunk as far as you could tell. Not that he was the only one. Most of the ship participated, he was just the most vocal about it. He, Scotty, Chekov, and occasionally Bones, would try to out drink each other. They would inevitably try to coax others into their shenanigans. You’d participated a few times, but it really wasn't your scene. When you did go along with your crewmates, you’d end up trying to take care of the more inebriated ones more often than not, which, while funny, could be very frustrating at times. You’d usually volunteer to stay on the ship when it was docked. Commander Spock was the only other crew member who seemed altogether uninterested in drinking, so he was your frequent companion on shore leave. 

Now, your mates had seen you drink before, had on very rare occasions seen you drink too much, so while they teased you, they didn’t tease you nearly as much as they did Spock. It seemed several of the crew had made it their goal to get the Vulcan drunk. 

Chekov had been the first to try and fail. He’d challenged Spock to a shot game, and while the young man’s tolerance was impressive, Spock seemed entirely unfazed by the effects of Chekov’s expensive whiskey. 

Scotty had been next. He’d told you under his breath that if he bested Spock, he’d never let the Russian live it down that he’d been out drunk by a Scotsman. But he too had failed; his scotch whiskey having an equal lack of effect on the science officer, but sending Scotty to medbay. 

Then Jim had picked up the torch. With a wicked gleam in his eye, he dragged the bridge crew, Scotty, Bones and you to a bar when the ship docked at Yorktown. Jim had planned pretty well all things considered. He just wanted Spock drunk. Sure he’d like very much to prove that he could drink him under the table, but at this point Jim just wanted to see the other man intoxicated. 

He had spoken to the bartender, getting spiced rum for himself and 151 for Spock; the liquors were similar enough to pass, visually, as the same, but Spock should be drunk much faster.

However, Jim failed just like the others. Everyone was amazed, and in the guys’ case, frustrated. You however, had a plan.

“I bet I can do it,” you declared in the mess hall, a day after Jim’s failure.

“Really?” Jim asked sarcastically, “None of us could. It’s probably impossible.” Chekov and Scotty seemed to agree, but you just smirked.

“What’ll you give me if I succeed?”

“Well, since I’m pretty damn sure you can’t, what do you want?”

“A bottle of Pavel’s whiskey,” you said, smiling at Chekov, “I want Scotty to rig the replicator in my room so I can have junk food without McCoy getting on my case,” you shot a smirk in Scotty’s direction, “and from you…” you tapped your chin as you faced Jim, face lighting up as an idea struck you, “I want permission to wear civilian clothes on duty.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since the ship wasn’t due for another leave for a while, having just stopped at Yorktown, Jim decided to have an impromptu party. When asked why, he just said that he felt like it. You came prepared with your secret weapon, but kept the bottle hidden from your compatriots. You poured the liquid into two glasses and crossed the room to where you could see Spock and Uhura. 

“Hey guys,” you greeted, “I brought a treat, but don’t tell Jim,” you added conspiratorially. 

“What is it?” Nyota asked, smiling as you handed her a glass. 

“It’s a kind of wine my family really likes from back on Earth. They sent it to Yorktown for me.”

“Mm, it’s good. Spock, you should try it,” she nudged him. You’d been counting on that. Spock would need encouragement. 

He complied, taking a sip, and then another. It didn’t take long before his glass was empty. 

“Want some more?” you asked innocently, “I have way more than I can drink by myself.”

“Yes, thank you, Y/N. It has a pleasing flavor and texture. A surprise for I do not like any other wine I have tried.”

You smirked to yourself as you gave him a refill.

The bottle was soon gone. It was halfway through the second bottle that Spock lost control. He couldn’t walk straight, and he was slurring his words. Nyota cut him off and helped him back to his quarters; a slightly shocked look on her face. 

You corked the half empty bottle and tossed the empty one. In truth, you only had the two bottles. While your family enjoyed it, you’d never liked chocolate wine. The bottles had been a gift from your sister, who kept forgetting that you disliked the stuff. Placing the half empty bottle back into the cooling unit, you turned to see Jim, Scotty, and Chekov all staring at you open mouthed. Leaning back against the counter, arms crossed over your chest, you smiled.

“What the hell did you give him? He’s a mess!” Jim whisper-shouted at you.

“Who’s a mess?” Bones asked, crossing the room to join your group.

“Commander Spock,” Chekov clarified, “he’s wery drunk.”

“Really?”

“Aye, Y/N gave ‘im somethin’ and now he’s off his arse.”

“Vulcan’s can’t get drunk off alcohol,” Bones said, brow furrowed.

“Nope, but  _ chocolate _ has the same effect on Vulcans as alcohol has on humans.” You smiled at the puzzled looks in all but Bones’ face. “I gave him chocolate wine.”

Scotty and Chekov looked confused, but Bones laughed and confirmed what you’d said. So, they went off to prepare your winnings, Jim on the other hand…

“That’s cheating.”

“Never said it had to be  _ alcohol _ that he got drunk on, just that he got drunk. Also, chocolate wine has an alcohol content. It just wasn’t the booze that got to him.” You felt smug. Jim couldn’t argue. So when you showed up for duty next shift in jeans and a tank top, he just shook his head and smiled.


End file.
